sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasecurity Wiki
MI6 and NSA elected Trump Encryption MI6's Cambridge Analytica(Steve Bannon is board member) and the NSA got Trump elected by leveraging data sets on the electorate with surgically crafted Opencv neural network algorithms. The audio from cellphones are extracted and machine mined, enabling targeted Facebook consent engineering adds. Under Chamberlain's tenure before the second world war, an intelligence agent risked his life by providing Churchill secretly with German rearmament figures. The deep state has always attempted to direct the course of history. Today they have free and unfettered access to the entire internet allowing them to create media content on either ideological divide (NSA Chomsky vs NSA Bannon, Anonymous, Snowden Psyops), nudging the narrative vector imperceptibly, positioning the chess pieces (driving a wedge between Iran,China and Russia) in the coming water wars with China, Pakistan, India and Europe's showdown with sharia law. Traditional media(WSJ) is kept alive by secret funding in exchange for the NSA journalist plants(Danny Yadron, who did the damage control on the SSL heartbleed bug). Jeff Bezos Washington post will acquiesce to NSA demands if he wants his patents to be approved. Zuckerberg will do as he is told, unless he wants the "Russians" to DDOS facebook. Agent Chomsky revealed to us why the CIA was so furious with JFK. Khrushchev wanted to end the Cuban missile crisis by having the US reciprocate by not installing missiles on Turkey's border. JFK refused, with Khrushchev eventually backing down. What we now find out is that during the Cuban crises the hotheads in the Kremlin sent a lone submariner with nukes on a trip to the USA where he was forced to surface with depth charges dropped by the navy. The Russian commander prevented the US fleet from being annihilated because his second in command wanted to launch a nuclear missile. If he had not intervened, you would be not be reading this because all mammalian life would have been destroyed. How close we came to termination was ofcourse communicated to the CIA by the KGB, but the CIA could not reveal this information: the CIA deals with the real world, having to navigate a Camelot of Democrat voting fools. Chomsky thinks it is fine that a nuclear armed Israel be provoked but not Russia, this inconsistency is a side effect of directing the narrative. He has an Houdini like ability to make it seem like he denigrates Trump and supporting Hillary, while actually praising Trump for preventing a nuclear showdown with Russia and wresting control away from Hillary. By positing agent Chomsky as the left's leading intellectual the deep state are able to intervene at crucial junctions in history(Trump) as they desperately fight to prevent the implosion of western civilization. Thomas Bailey(Stanford University) wrote 1948 in his book The Man in the Street: The Impact of American Public Opinion on Foreign Policy (New York, 1948) "...Because the masses are notoriosly shortsighted and cannot see danger until it is at their throats our statesmen are forced to deceive them into an awareness of their own longrun interests. Deception of the people may increasingly become necessary , unless we are willing to give our leaders in Washington a freer hand ...." See https://www.questia.com/library/404240/the-man-in-the-street-the-impact-of-american-public. In 1981 Samual Huntington, professor of government at Harvard said:".... you may have to sell intervention and other action in such a way that you create the inversion that it is the Soviet Union you are fighting. That's what the US has been doing ever since the Trueman doctrine...." as quoted by agent Chomsky from youtube video Chomsky explains why Hitchens and Horowitz reversed everything they believed. Chomsky, in quoting these foreign policy makers views, makes it seem as though he is opposing it. Energy * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 * Solar Tracking * Energy Links , Air Engine is a better solution than Stirling Whispergen. One ton of steel can store 25kwh of energy and is thus the preferred solution over batteries. Foundaries purchase steel for R2/kg, your own casting is done with Metal casting * Wind energy , pressure gauge * http://www.solar-jet.aero/ Bandwidth * Crime and Bandwidth solution * Patents , GPL and BSD The GPL restriction from the copyright holders are used to emulate the effect of patents. * Sa Telecoms licensing Icasa cannot prosecute anyone, only the NPA can do this and they won't on anything except SABC and Mhz radio spectrum. Free space optics * Free space optics Robotics and Aerial drones * Robotics and drones , Math * http://diydrones.com/forum/topics/optical-flow-discussion-thread optical flow setup notes * Github * pcb pick and place * Jabelone self driving rc car, source code included. Use Nvidia Jetson GPU(APU) platform Caffe_berkeley_vision#OpenKAI * ESC speed control, Optical encoders, PID control * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project Uav listing. * RoboTics chassis frame * Antenna tracking * http://osmccontroller.wikia.com ESC speed controller forked to its own wikia page . * Radio modems#pharosantenna The antenna activates the side facing your UAV, boosting reception and range. A second Pharos can also be used on the aircraft, keeping ground control in aim at all times. Machine design * Linear actuators, Lathe * Machine design Links to old archive.org books on bevel, spur, worm gear design. * Metal casting, Gears robot , Welding * Grabcad Various cad files on machine elements. * 3d printers filament extrusion , printers with Heated chamber * Make magazine * CncControllers Main cnc page http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cnc * Openbeam, Tech blogs, Purchasing agent Chinese firms consolidating purchases. * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds * Electric motor production * http://moti.ph/ Build a body, slot in your motis, then use our app to immediately control your new robot. Use it with cardboard, wood or as the perfect complement to 3D printing. Moti brings your creations to life. * Plastic, Plastic to oil, Plastic melting points RC wiki * http://radiocontrol.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Control_Wiki * Battery rc , RcHobby Image processing * https://dashcamtalk.com/forum/threads/the-list-of-shame-fake-4k-cameras-and-cmos-size.16490/ * http://image-sensors-world.blogspot.com/ * http://www.dfrobot.com , https://www.seeedstudio.com/s/pixy.html China suppliers of SerialCameras omnivision chipset * ImageProcessing stereo vision * SerialcamSurveillance ,Ffmpeg, Opencv , Gist code , Python , GPU * Libccv, Segnet , Caffe berkeley vision , Nasa vision , OpenCL , http://www.alglib.net/ * KLT vision https://sourceforge.net/projects/qcv/ * Derek Molloy pull uncompressed image from webcam with scripts, beaglebone. * LinuxNotes , Linuxfromscratch.com * Mpeg4Compression , SerialCameras , Facial Recognition * VideoGoggles , AlibabCctv * License plate , GIMP , Solid Edge * Diy hacks1 Enable LCD display to be read in sunlight, by removing back cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=nxGTByXiNDE vandalism protection is done with a web of Infrared leds. Camera secured inside steel box with motorized lid using Osmc robotics drivers. * http://milkymist.org/wp/for-developers/ PAL/NTSC video in , Ethernet out. Cameras * CctvCameras , Ambarella , Hi3518E IP Camera * 8 megapixel * Gprs and wifi streaming from http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:FPV * Thermal imaging cameras, SerialCameras * Openmvcam.com scriptable machine vision with python and thermal imaging * CctvRetailers, OutsourceCctvIndia , , ZoneMinder Fixed wired and DSLAM * DsLam , CableJettingAndPipes, CablingGuide, DsLam * DslamOem , DslamAcademic, CombineWirelessWithDslam , DslamDistributors, DirectBuriedDuct * FiberAndCopper , FiberAndDslamCombined , * HorizontalDirectionaldrilling * MicroDuct, SouthKoreaMandatesDucting , * TrenchingEquipment Soak the soil with microsprayers for a two days before trenching. * TelephoneNetworkRollout,TelephoneNetworkBuilders ,VibratoryPlow, OutsidePlant * BroadbandOverPowerlines, CableJettingAndPipes, DataConvergence, * DrillBoxes, DecentralisedNetworks, FiberOpticsVersusCopper, MeshCellphoneExchanges, * NetworkCentricWarfare, SaVoipProvider , TelevisionOverInternet,UnlimitedBandwidth Wireless Communications * MeshNetworking documenting http://www.locustworld.com/ * GpsAndGprs,RadioModems, SateLlite , PacketRadio, FreeSpaceOptics * HybridMeshAndTelephone, WirelessComparedtoTelephonepoles , SpotSa * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa , TileraMulticore, TexasInst , PicoChip, FreescaleDsp * SoftwareDefinedRadio * 3G to Wi-fi * WiMax Security * Napalm cannon, Flame thrower under category http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns * Net gun , http://www.protectglobal.com/ Fog dispersion system , http://www.smokecloak.com/en/ * Gauss gun * Burglar alarm , BurglarBars,AtmelMicro , Arduino * Electric Cross Bow , Vehicle traffic , Armored cars , , http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Microcontroller * Security card Correct method for identification using security cards and how RFID is cards are disabled by placing it in a microwave oven for ten seconds. * GuardGpsIrLedsCombination, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , SmartDust * BulletProofGlass, CombinedSecurity , CellphoneExchanges , EblockWatch1 * DatabaseWithGpsCoordinates, FrontingCompany, FaradayCage , * FenceCensors, InfraRedLeds, IrrigationAutomation , HighTechSecurity * SecurityDoor, SecurityCompanyScams, GunShotDetection * RobotPatrolling, StreetSurveillance , TrackerDogs, TwistedPair, SaItContacts * VideoGoggles, WhoWatchesTheOperator , VdslChipsetCctv, WindowsAutomation Populate residences with Infrared tripwire and outdoor Infrared leds alarm system all interfaced to a control room using Free space optics, MeshNetworking . Intruders jump from wall to wall and their escape is prevented with Quad frames drone detecting the IR light. The drone is sent to hover over any property where alarm is triggered. Place PepperBall gun on mobile turret that can be carried. PepperBall#Strobe_flashing_LEDInferno Strobocop LED produces a blinding, intense flashlight that renders the intruder unable to see Place in middle or road to prevent car fleeing blasting it with paintball remotely via wi-fi and OpenTLD tracking algorithm and camera module on turret. http://darkwebnews.com/security-guide/monitoring-antenna/ ".. One researcher was able to use a wireless signal sent by a smart meter from up to 300 meters away (900 feet) to find out which house it was coming from and what the current power consumption was in plain text. She was then able to use this information to determine when people were and were not home based on average spikes in consumption since the meters pulse every 30 seconds. .." Burglars could use tech to determine if person is at home or not. Securing perimeter GpsAndGprs fitted drone departs from base on detecting jamming attempt from the relay of http://www.roundsolutions.com gsm modem , flying out of range of http://www.phonejammer.com and then sending alert.UHf, wifi, gps blocks upto 50m and 120watt directional up to 150m Use yagi antenna for directional beam to cellphone mast, omni is more prone to jamming. VibratoryPlow four twisted pair wire to DrillBoxes 500m around base, out of range of phonejammer. All four drill boxes and base must be jammed at same time, to prevent a GSM alert from being sent by either gsm modem. Walki-talki jamming is detected with RF power meter. Setup a big board explaining what you have done, convince intruders that jamming of RF Mhz and/or GSM spectrum will trigger alert(Advertise security measures). Any sort of jamming is illegal and provides grounds for citizens arrest, have a bodycam on you to prevent bogus assault charges. Frontal shots with PepperBall gun is acceptable, if intruder turns his back then your bodycam will prove you didn't intend to use excessive force. Mount any power Green Laser around residence. OpenTLD , Slam, Opencv locks unto face of intruder. The intruder is first illuminated with high power 920nm(invisible to human eye) leds or laser(fitted with dispersion lens). He is then blasted with green laser light and blinded, which could be permanent if high power laser is used. laser dispersion lens from edmundoptics enlarges the beam. Rapid flashing at a certain frequency induces nausea(us patent on green laser gun). System like this is very dangerous as something usually goes wrong and owner gets blasted with laser. Jamming of the UGV MeshNetworking wifi signal is negated with directional Yagi and Antenna tracking and [Opencv AI intelligence(meaning the robot will automatically engage anybody with its Hi3518E IP Camera). If PepperBall fails to deter 27 AK47 insurgents, then send out the hydrocloric acid filled glass balls robot. No amount of body armor will protect against this. Do not use it though indoors as the gas fumes will envelop you. Not sure what gasmask precautions there are against it. By detecting any type of an armed attack you are able to escalate the response in a proportional manner. It can't be stressed enough just how much precaution is needed when mounting acid filled glass balls on a Tracked vehicle with Opencv AI. For example how would you prevent shooting any security guards responding if all RF, wifi and GSM has been jammed? Would anybody even dare responding to your situation if they knew you had these types of devices roaming and flying across the farm? And for that matter would armed intruders risk third degree burns if you place a big sign board with flashing QuadroCopter drone on top Advertise security measures. Obviously the UGV patrolling the farm roads with Lidar and Slam wouldn't be actually armed with HCL filled glass balls, but about 99% of potential intruders wouldn't want to find out after watching the youtube link provided at the entrance showing what remained of a cow carcass blasted with a hundred rounds. The prevailing wisdom is that security measures shouldn't be advertised, my assertion is that it should be advertised: convince any would be intruder that nobody is going to get past hundreds of Infrared leds beams and multiple proximity sensors, Infrared tripwire, UAV and UGV drones. Chubb security guards do not enter a residence when they know intruders are inside, rather they wait from them to exit and flee the crime scene and then attend to any injured. Our gun laws don't allow security to shoot these assailants as they flee because it isn't known what type of crime they have committed. If there is any doubt as to the validity of lethal force used in self defense , the NPA will prosecute whoever shot first. There was a case a few years ago where an under cover SAPS member cornered somebody, they both got the situation wrong, the resident thought it was an armed attack, while the SAPS member thought it was a criminal with a gun. The NPA prosecuted the person who shot first after sending the guns for ballistics. This is where RC robot Tracked vehicle and RoboTics knowledge comes in. The security company response vehicle(4x4) offloads as many roving UGV(unmanned groud vehicle) as is practical around the intrusion point. Two bots head for the front and back doors, three scatter spikes over the driveway and the other scatter spikes around the getaway vehicle or even clamp the tires. UGV are fitted with Gimball, PepperBall or Net gun. UGV motion is powered with Osmc robotics, http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:ESC_control. OpenTLD, Opencv for object tracking and automated engagement of target. The idea is to deny mobility of assailant with hundreds of spikes, flying pepperball and nets. The UGV can traverse these spikes with its armored tracks and deny the intruders mobilityNet gun. Hopefully they will then attempt to shoot their way out, allowing gunfire to be returned. * Uav drone perimeter Patrolling perimeter with drone. * Projectile launcher * Securing Perimeter Seeming Solution , Perimeter hedge * Automatic alarm activation Occupants are to drunk to activate alarm or forgot * PirPatents, Glass breakage, LightIntensity , EstaTes , GuardGpsIrLedsCombination , FiberWireIntrusionMesh * BurglarBars are jacked open with a 20 ton car jackk. * Build own PIR , "Build own PIR" * MovementDetection , FreeSpaceOpticsAlarm , FiberOpticPerimeter * CopperAtConstructionSites , ProtectIrrigationPipes * ConfiguringAlarmSystem * FirePrevention , HumanTrackerWithVideoCam, PirOnGuardsBack, BackUpUav * AwayOnHoliday, * AutomaticGateOpeners Gate openers are not designed to prevent forced opening, for this a Z-axis,stepper motor combination is used. * AlarmUserInterface * SecureSafeInRoom Measures for triggering automatic alert if under duress. * FarmSurveillance, WallSecurity , RoofSecurity * InternalHomeSecurity, BurnPrevention, VideoGoggles , PreventComputerTheft , LockInsidePipe * ShootIntruderBow , ObjectMovementDetection, SleepWithOpenWindows * Gimbal#Pyrotechnics Fit petrol filled glass to model rocket engine from Home automation and PC * CompHomeAutomation See Comp_home_automation#Doppler_radar * DcDcConverters , EmbeddedPc * RfActivation, RS485, CAN bus , RemoteAuthentication * ObjectRemovalDetection * Infrared tripwire * AtmelCode, AtmelMicro, StepperMotor * UnderGroundBunker , LinuxNotes , uboot , MplaYer , CAN bus * Torrents3 , Python * BoMarc Reverse engineering or circuits Greenhouse * Housing * Agriculture Greenhouse construction * Nitrogen production Alarms RegalSecurity, ConfiguringAlarmSystem , ElveyAlarms Vehicle security * VehicleSecurity , CarTheft , VehicleDuress ,AntiHijacking , PacketRadio * GunShotDetection, GuardRemoteCutoff, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , VehicleNotes * Armored cars , Vehicle maintenance links * Pollution control * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riKOf0YX-GI pogo stick innovation. * Nimb safety ring * Farmbot Robotics opensource CNC platform plants, waters and kills weeds automatically. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ofy-tR-A4g Lie on back and type on laptop, takes strain off spine. 100 inventions. * http://xm42.com/ flame thrower * https://lockitron.com/ unlock door without key. * http://www.honeyflow.com/ patented honey extraction, without opening the hive. * Gravity light Power a light by attaching a weight which turns a gear. * http://armormax.geotextile.com/ * Sports , Mountain bike , Skateboard * ComputerRetailers * https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Images editing mediawiki Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity